Asymmetric Love
by TheAwezumcherrysempai
Summary: A lonely girl in an crazy world; Looking for someone to always be with her, she has nothing but her weapon partner, who is a girl too...shy, lonely, nervous and afraid. She wants to fit in in this crazy life of hers. Not much to look forward too because she has little friends. That all changed the day she met Death the Kid.
1. Chapter 1

((Okay before you ask about the title,I had nothing else to name for the reader, I didn't want to just put Death the KidXReader so I put something ridiculous so yeah XD))

"Hey! (Name)! Wake up you're going to be late for your first day of school!" you hear your friend, and weapon, (Friend Name) shake you to wake you from your slumber.

"Garrrgh." you mumbled as you slowly opened your dazed (Eye Color) eyes. "I don't want to go ugh." you mutter. (Friend Name) shacked you harder. 'GET UP! I want to meet new people!" she wailed. You sighed as you finally rolled out of bed. "Oh alright I suppose. No one's going to talk to me better yet like me." you sighed as you began to frown. (Friend Name) felt your pain and patted your back. "D'aww, don't be like that please! Trust me you'll make some new friends in no time!" she chirped. You looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks (Friend Name). Okay then let's go get dressed!"

~*~*~*Time Skip to when you get dressed*~*~*~

You were wearing a plain lightish blue hoodie with jeans and a pair of black converse. You wanted to look as normal as you could. Your (Hair Color) hair neatly into place, it was _nothing _like what it was in the morning, all frizzy and tangled. You actually _combed _it. "Wow!" You're looking nice." said (Friend Name) as she walked out wearing a yellow designer tee with dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of matching yellow converse. It all looked pretty good on her actually. "You look really nice too you know!" you complimented her. "Thanks!" she said as she walked to the dresser to comb her tangled (Hair Length) (Hair Color) hair. "There! Now all pretty!" she smiled. "Ready to get going?" she asked. You stifled a response. "S-Sure yeah. Just a little nervous." you whispered. She grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the room, not forgetting to grab your small bag. "Come on everything is going to be fine!" she reassured. "Oh okay..." you said soflty.

Sure, everything that (Friend Name) says ends up being true anyway...But will everything be fine?

Or will it be much, much worse?

* * *

**Whoohoo! I finally wrote what I been kinda wanting to do for a long time. A Death the KidXReader Insert! Tell me if you liked it so far I really want to hear your reviews! Every Review, Follow, and Fave means a whole lot to me! And if you haven't please make sure to take a look at my Axis Powers: Hetalia reader insert; Poison Cupakes 2P!EnglandXReaderXEngland! ^u^ Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey I see it! Our new school!" (Friend Name) cheered with excitement. "It's called the Death Weapon Meister Acadamy, or the DWMA as some people would call it."

You stared at the building, it was freakin huge! What if you got lost...well you have (Friend Name) with you but still... "Well it really is all what Lord Death said it would be like that's for sure..." you whispered. "Heck yeah it is! Come on let's meet all the new people!" she cried with excitement as she started to grab your arm. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Not so f-fast (Friend Name)!" you yelped. "Too bad so sad now come on let's GO!" she yelled as she ran to the doors, leaving a dent in the concreate because you just refused to move. "N-NO!" you wailed. "Oh come on, you're such a chicken!" (Friend Name) teased.

"Ugh..." you mutter nervously. _I suppose it can't be as bad as what I think it could be but...I'm so small everyone is so big...I'm a shy excuse for a meister...how the hell did I get paired with (Friend Name) in the first place!? We click so well..._ You felt your stomach churn in nervousness. _S-Suck it up everything will be f-fine...I hope._ I suppose you couldn't really help it, everyone get's butterflies...yeah...just keep telling yourself that...

"Look here's our classroom! Let's go inside!" (Friend Name) cried as she pushed you inside. You looked around. The chalkboard read, "Dr. Steins classroom; take seat where ever" it was a rather big classroom...it reminded you of some sort of an audotorium ((can't spell)) to you. There were already a few people in their seats already, they beat you and (Friend Name) to the class first. You saw a girl with sandy brown hair put into pigtails talking so some white haired guy. You couldn't see his face, but whoever they were they looked like they were having fun. You didn't want to sit near them, you thought it might interrupt their conversation and that would be just plain awkward then... "Okay (Name), you're going to decide where we sit okay?" said (Friend Name). You looked up. "Y-Yeah.." you eyed the room to see a nice place to sit. You saw a purple haired guy sitting in a corner all by himself. He looked as nervous as you were! _Maybe I should sit there... he looks like he understands me..._

You started you head over to where he was sitting. "Hey let's go over there!" you suggest. "Sure!" agreed (Friend Name). You casually went over to his seat and smiled. "H-Hi!" you cry. He turned to look at you and tried to say something. "H-H-Hi...w-what's your n-name?" he stuttered, he was more shy then you were! You smiled at him, "Hello, again. My name's (Name)! What about you?" you ask trying not to be shy, although there was a hint of shyness in your tone. He stared at you, and whispered, "M-My name's Chrona..." ((Chrona? Or Crona? I forgot...)) the boy stated. You looked at Chrona, and asked what he was doing all alone in the corner. "W-Well I haven't met a lot of people, I-I'm r-really shy so not a lot of people would want to hang out with a guy like me...my only good friends are Maka and her partner Soul...the ones over there..." Chrona explained as he pointed to the girl with the pigtails you noticed before. _So the girl is Maka and her partners name is Soul? They look nice...maybe after class is over I can talk to them..._ you wondered as you looked over. "H-Hey! Well what are you doing in this corner I can hardly see over here don't tell me your fine like this come on let's go talk to this Maka!" said (Friend Name). "W-whoa whoa whoa! Hang on that was so sudden!" you cry. You were perfectly fine where you were at the moment, but (Friend Name) was kinda right...you could barely make out Dr. Steins name on the bored..."(N-N-Name)'s right...I'm fine here... I want to stay here..." he whimpered. Something shot out of Chrona's back at that moment...it looked black and had a weird face... it freaked you out a little bit so you and (Friend Name) jumped backwards in fright. "The hell is that thing?!" you nearly shout.

"THING!? Ya' calling me a THING I wouldn't be talking no-breasts! MY NAME IS RAGNOROK!" it yelled. Okay so this weird thing is called a Ragnorok, whatever the heck that is... Ragnorok started punching Chrona really hard. "YOU USELESS PIECE OF THRASH!" it yelled. Chrona winced in pain. "Ow ow ow ow quit it Ragnorok that hurts!" he cried. (Friend Name) was shivering. "What is THAT?!" she cried. You got your bag, and wacked Ragnorok across the face really hard. "Who are you calling NO breasts?!" you wail. "OW!" he yelled. "That's it I'm leaving these weirdos." he said and then jumped right into Chrona's back again. "S-S-S-Sorry! I'm so sorry! That thing is my weapon Ragnorok, he's a D-Demon Sword...he can be a little rude please don't get mad!" he cried shakingly. You were pissed he called you flat, but at least _someone_ apolgized. "I-It's fine...but I think I might move to a spot where I can better see...is that ok? I promise I'll see you after school!" you tell him. He smiled. "W-Will you be m-my friend...?" he asked. You stared at him wide eyed. _F-Friend...?_ "Y-You bet I'll be your new friend!"_ I...made a new friend... maybe this won't be so bad after all...I have someone to talk to now. _He looked happy, "T-Thank you that really means a lot!" you smiled back and headed to a seat near the front, it was one row under Soul and Maka, and you could see the bored well. "Let's sit here!" you say to (Friend Name). She nodded. "Okie!"

Then suddenly you felt someone tap your shoulders, you looked at (Friend Name), but she wasn't doing anything. There was no one to your right yet...so who could it be? You looked around franticly. "H-Huh!?" then you turned around. "It's me silly! Hi! I don't think we've met, my name is Maka! This is my partner Soul!" Maka smiled kindly. You saw Soul look up from his seat, then he said something about being cool...and then he turned away. You stifled a greeting. "O-Oh hi Maka! My name's (Name)! And this is my friend (Friend Name)! She's my weapon!" you say. You got to admit you weren't one for small talk...that was probably the only thing that came out of your mouth at the time! (Friend Name) smiled. "Hey there!" Maka smiled. "Nice to meet you! I saw you talking to our friend Chrona over there and whatever you did, it must have effected him he looks so happy!" "R-Really...?" you reply confuesed, then you saw what she ment, he looks so happy! He was smiling to himself in his little corner where he sat, it was always a good feeling when you met someone new. _D'aww he looks so happy that I talked to him, it must not happen to him a whole lot._

Suddenly the class was very full, you were too focused to even notice it! "W-woah it got full here quick..." you muttered. Maka laughed. "Well of course class is starting!" "Oh yeah, hahaha. Okay..." you laugh.

Well, welcome to the first day of the rest of your life.

* * *

**YAY another chapter \(=^.^=)/~3**

**I didn't realize how short Chapter one turned out to be... I'm so sorry OTL**

**But I worked on this and now it's finished horayy! *ahem* As always tell me how I did! I love feedback! Every Review, Follow, and fave mean a lot to me! (^u^)/ I'm actually supposed to be in school right now, but I'm sick so I needed to give myself something to do (;A;)**


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of a chair rolled into the classroom, there was someone on the chair rolling into class but the chair tripped and he landed onto the ground. You opened your eyes up wide in shock. "M-Mister are you alright?!" you cried from your seat. He man got up, and turned a screw on his head, wait, what? and answered. "Yes yes ma'am, I'm quite alright." he smiled. Then he addressed the entire room. "Hello students my name is Dr. Stein, I am your teacher for the semester. Our first lesson we will be dissecting a frog, 'kay?" he informed. You began to feel nauseous, you didn't like to dissect **anything**. It truly disgusted you. "D-D-Do we have to!?" you asked, feeling dizzy. "Yes! You do. No exceptions, now...let's take role." he had a shine to his glasses that made you feel more nervous than you already where...you wanted to faint but if you did (Friend Name) would hold it against you for the end of time... _I guess I have to suck it up again._ _Darn it why can't I be a normal person?! Look at (Friend Name)...she doesn't give a care in the world...she totally goes with the flow, it's crazy she clicks with anybody! Even though she clicks with me more than anyother person it's just, ughhhh..._

"Maka Albarn?"

"Here!" cried Maka, but you were too deep in thought to even notice Dr. Stein was taking role.

_I seriously need to start making new people...I mean I know Chrona feels the same way I do I can talk to him normally...I have the feeling that we're going to be good friends this year...but I only have one friend then I can really connect to..._

"Soul Evans?"

"Here." called Soul.

"Chrona?"

"Here..." you could make out that whisper anywhere...of course it had to be Chrona.

_Wait, well I could be good friends with Maka and Soul...but I freaking suck at the small talk thing. I mean who __really__ cares how your day has been?!_ ((It's true no one gives a fuck it's just to fill the space... _|||))

"Liz Thompson?"

That name caught you by surprise, you surprisingly didn't hear it before. "Hey (Friend Name)...do you know who she is?" you whispered. (Friend Name) shook her head. "No not yet no...I've been talking to everyone here while you were talking to Chrona, you just didn't notice...I got back really quick to be honest..." she whispered. You let out an _ahh_ sound.

"Here," the sound of a girl was near you. You turned your head. She was sitting 3 seats down from you. Next to here there was a blank space, and then a girl that kinda looked a little similar to her in outfits. "Oh you're Liz? H-Hi I'm (Name)." you smiled lightly. Liz smiled, "Hey! This is Patti, my sis." you looked the girl sitting beside you, she smiled happily, "Hiya~! I'm Patti!" she answered bubbly. You stifled a smile. "H-Hey!" you said to her.

"Patti Thompson?"

"HE~RE!" she cried happily. _She's one of those bubbly types... _you nervously thought to your self. Dr. Stein remained to list off the names that you and (Friend Name) couldn't recognize. Then it came to the very last name of the list.

"Death the Kid?" Dr. Stein called. You let out a _hm_ noise and turned to (Friend Name). "Who the hell is that?" you whisper. She shrugged her head. "How the hell would I know? Never heard of him. Hey, ask Patti maybe she might know." she answered back. You nodded, and turned to her. "Hey, Patti." you whispered. She looked up and stared at you. "Yeah?" she asked. "Do you know who Death the Kid is?" you whispered. "He's our meister, and Lord Death's son." Liz cut in. _Lord Death has a son?!_ You looked at the two of them perplexed. "'Our'? Like, the two of you are...?" "I thought meisters only had one partner?" (Friend Name) asked. "Exactly!" you stated. "Well...it's a little complicated..." muttered Liz. _What the fuck is that supposted to mean exactly?_ "H-How...?" you asked. "Well, he has this little problem..." said Patti. "He's totally insane." Liz rolled her eyes. _In...sane...?_ you grew a little nervous. "He's one of those snobs isn't he." mumbled (Friend Name), but it was to low for Liz and Patti to hear.

"Death the Kid? Is he here?" Dr. Stein asked again. "Hey Liz where did Kid say he was again?" asked Patti. "I bet he's still hanging his picture frames..." Liz muttered. Patti giggled. "Teeheehee!" she laughed. "Picture frames?" you asked confused. "Oh, he stayed home I think. He didn't really tell us. But he'll be here for the party." That striked you and (Friend Name)'s attention. "What party?" she asked. "I didn't hear of one until now..." you whispered softly. "Oh you haven't?" asked Liz, "are you new guys here?" You and (Friend Name) nodded. "Explains why." "Well every year Lord Death throws a party at the acadamy for new students and everything! It's going to be so much fun! There are drinks and food and cake and everything yummmmmmy~~!" cried Patti.

"Last time, Death the Kid?" called Stein. Still silence filled the room. "Okay. He's not here..." he announced as he wrote on his clipboard. "Are you guys going to come?" asked Patti. "Hey, (Name), we going to this?" (Friend Name) tugged on your sleeve. "Er...why do _you_ want to come...?" you whispered. "Yes! Come on please? I never been to a party in my life! Well not a fancy one at least. Come on please?" she begged. You smiled. You admitted you kinda wanted to go too. You kinda wanted to meet this 'Death the Kid' as well...

"Okay then, it's settled! Liz, Patti, me and (Friend Name) are coming!" you said cheerily. "Great!" said Liz. "Yay~!" cried Patti. "HEY! YOU FOUR! Stop talking!" yelled Stein. "Ow...my ears." you muttered. "S-sorry." said (Friend Name). Suddenly a note flew to your desk, it came from Liz.

**_Wear something nice, 'kay? A simple dress will_**_**do.**_

__ _A dress!? I don't own a single pair! What am I going to do about that? (Friend Name) has a few but I don't know if they'll fit me... shit._

Well, it's settled.

Time to go dress shopping.

* * *

"Hey what about this one?" asked (Friend Name), as she handed you a short, frilly blue dress. It was strapless. You frowned. "Yeah the color looks nice but it looks a little too short?" "Who cares it makes you look hot." said (Friend Name) as she shrugged her shoulders. _Are you kidding me? Is that all you wanted it for!?_ "Meh! Okay fine let me try it on!" you grumbled as you snatched the dress out of her hands as you headed into the closet to change into the dress. _What is she thinking putting me in a dress like this! _then it came to you.

_IS SHE TRYING TO SET ME UP WITH DEATH THE KID!?_

* * *

**Dun duh dun~ ^u^ I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! I LOVE to get feedback! \(=^.^=)/~3**

**9 days 'till mah birthday beyotches! XDDD *ahem* anywho, thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up later today if I have time. Every Follow, Review, and Favorite means a whole lot to me! :D**

**O_O... GODAMMIT WHY DO THESE CHAPTERS END UP BEING SO DAMN SHORT?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awkward first note before I begin, (I usealy do these at the end of a chapter, considering how sometimes people skip over them; I admit I do that sometimes OTL but of you read them it's nice to know you care ^^)**  
**I kept feeling like the very ending bit on chapter 3 threw the flow off...I don't know it just seemed that way. Did it seem that way when you read it...? I thought it did, but I decided to leave it as it is, so if it sounded off I'm really sorry. Okay, that's all clear now let's begin!**

* * *

"So how does it look? Pretty cool right!? I got it at the shop accoss the street. Pretty cheap, like $20 bucks at the least." stated (Friend Name).

"(Friend Name) that's not very cheap at all." you replied. She gave a frustrated look on her face. "Well who cares!? Anywho, I really like how the dress kinda has layers like that. Compliments the ruffles." said (Friend Name) in thought. _Well you gotta admit it does look nice on me..._ The dress was strapless near the chest area, but they had little puffy sleeves on your shoulders. There was a neat topaz pendant as a sort of broach and there was a little bow on the right side. You smiled. "Yeah, I kind of like it too." you tell her. She clapped her hands in joy, "See I'd knew you like it!" she cried. "I think all you now is some sexy makeu-" "NO." you interrupted her, you didn't like makeup. It made you feel like a girly-girl. It was disgusting...I mean all that junk on your face for absoulutely NO reason at all. Who cares you look pretty without the makeup. (Friend Name) moaned. "Fine fine, skip the makeup then. Now let's get your shoes...hm, they need to be blue to match." she announced. "Okay, so I was thinking these,' (Friend Name) suggested a pair of heels, the strapped kinds. "Or maybe these..?" then she suggested a pair of boots, the laced up kind. _Omg! Those boots are soo cute! _you thought with glee. "The boots! They look awesome!" you cried. She smiled as she tossed them to you to get dressed. You quickly laced them on your feet. "Hey (Friend Name) that reminds me, what are _you_ going to be wearing?" you asked. "Hm? Well uh, how does this look!?" She grabbed a pink dress. "Eh? What about this? Cute right?" she asked. "Um, yeah it does look good on you, I'm not too fond of the color but the design is nice!" you said honestly. "Should've got purple, but they didn't have any." she sighed. "Oh well. I need to get my shoes on. Wait in the bathroom till I'm done so we can fix our hair, 'kay?" said (Friend Name) as she began to tie up her matching pink sandels.

You headed into the bathroom to find the brush, and started to comb your hair. Then something came to you.

**"(FRIEND NAME) DID LIZ EVER TELL US WHAT TIME TO BE AT THE SCHOOL!?" **you yelled very loudly. "OH CRAPPP!" you could hear her yell. She stumbled on her shoes for a little bit when she barged into the bathroom. "What if we got late?!" she cried franticly. "N-No time to lose we have to go!" you yelled loudly. You quickly ran out of the bathroom to see the nearest clock. It was on the wall over your bed, you turned to read what it said.

6:35 P.M

_Seems like it would be time for a type of party to start...crap what am I doing screwing around I gotta go! _You dashed out of the room as (Friend Name) followed close behind.

* * *

"W-Where _were_ you two!? The party started an hour ago! But no one is really doing anything. And Kid isn't here yet...so just chill 'kay? Enjoy the food and drinks!" said Liz. You and (Friend Name) Were panting really hard. God, you must've been running for about half an hour? You got lost along the way... and (Friend Name) almost got hit by a bus when she tripped on her heels. You told her to turn into weapon form, and carried her to make it eaiser for her. She was an bow and arrow, by the way, and intsead of arrows, (Name) shot using her soul wavelengh. It was pretty cool actually.

"Y-You didn't tell us the time..." (Friend Name) Panted. "PATTI! Didn't I tell you to tell them on the way out?" Liz cried. "Oh! Whoopsie I forgot!" Patti cried. "Incompitent..." muttered Liz. "Anywho, you guys can stay an hour late to make up for this. I'm really sorry." apolgized the older Thompson sister. "Nah, It's cool..." (Friend Name) responded. "We get to stay later! I guess that's good for something!" Patti smiled. "Oh Goodie~!" she cried.

"YUM! TSUBAKI! SECONDS GIVE ME MORE SECONDS!" yelled what sounded like an obnoxious young kid coming from the south side of the buffet table... "Oh here we go again..." muttered Liz. "Black*Star's stuffing his face full again. How unpleasing." she continued. "Who is Black*Star?" you asked. "He's a super ninja assasin! That's who~!" giggled Patti.

_Uh, super ninja assasin...? Well uh...okay... _you stated to yourself. "So um, (Friend Name) how about we get some food at the uh, _North_ side?" you called out nervously. (Friend Name) stared blankly at Black*Star. "Uh, yeah..."

As you too were walking to the buffet table, Liz and Patti sat by the tables and watched them. "Hey those kids are something right?" wondered Liz. "Yeah~!" agreed Patti. "But they're soo different!" she continued. "Yeah, (Name) is shy and doubtful...can you tell? It's like something from her past has been bothering her." examined Liz. "And then there is her weapon (Friend Name)... it looks like she's trying to help her overcome her shyness..." she muttered.

"Hey (Name)! There's cake! Can you cut me a slice?" (Friend Name) asked eagerly. She really loves cake, you decided to take a slice. _The cakes are_ cut_ symmetrical..._you noticed. You didn't know weather to be amazed, or very creeped out...

You grabbed one slice for you, and one for (Friend Name). It was (Favorite Flavor), you and (Friend Name)'s fave flavor! "Here! It's (Favorite Flavor)!" you cheered. "WAHOO~!" she cried in excitement. You handed her the plate and the fork and went over to A place where not a lot of people were so you could eat your food in peace. "This cake is pretty good!" You exclaimed. "Darn right! I love this flavor!" (Friend Name) said in between bites.

"NO IT'S AYSMMETIRICAL! T-T-THIS IS GARBAGE IT HAS TO BE FIXED!"

"!? Who was that?!" (Friend Name) cried. _W-W-W-who __was__ that? That didn't sound like anyone I ever met before..._

"Oh here we go..." muttered Liz.

"YAY he's here~!" chirped Patti.

You and (Friend Name) turned to Liz and Patti. "W-Who's here?!" you cried startled.

"Death the Kid."

* * *

**Hey there! I hoped you like this chapter! Please Review I love to see feedback~!**

**no matter HOW MUCH I JAM INTO A PARAGRAPH IT DOESN'T SEEM TO MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE**

**I'M GOING TO POUR MAH DAMN HEART AND SOUL INTO CHAPTER 5 IT WILL BE LONG DAMMIT.**


	5. Chapter 5

"_That's_ Death the Kid!?" (Friend Name) cried. You turned your head to where she was looking. You spotted a boy maybe 13, 14. Well he looked a bit like your age, though you couldn't really tell. He had short black hair with 3 white strips along the right side of his hair. He was wearing a black suit with a skull pendant on his collar. He seemed to be really upset about something.

"Liz is that really him?" you asked Liz. She sighed and answered, "Yes that's him…" she replied. You went a little closer to see what he was mumbling over.

"NO THIS PICTURE IS GARBAGE! Asymmetrical garbage, look at how it's hanging! Its hanging 1 millimeter to the right! THE RIGHT! It's not perfectly symmetrical!" you heard him wail. _He's going on about how something isn't perfectly symmetrical…?_ You thought nervously. "Kid, dude chill!" Cried Black*Star as he was standing by Kid. "No! You were the one who had to lean against the wall and it hung to the right so move it I have to fix this garbage it needs to be perfectly PERFECT!"

"Um….(Name)… Death the Kid seems a little…." (Friend Name) whispered in your ear. "Um, strange?" you suggested. "I was going to say _insane_ but I think that would work as well…" she whispered nervously as she let out a sweat drop. "Hey (Name), remember when I said Kid has this problem?" asked Patti. You and (Friend Name) nodded. "He's obsessed with symmetry." muttered Liz. _I can tell… _"I uh, see that." you let out a breath. "Yep he's completely O.C.D." said Liz. "Yup! He is alright! Sometimes when he throws one of his fits I'll be in the corner eating popcorn watching him go crazy it's funnnnyyy~!" giggled Patti. _D-Does she really…? _"Hey, stop with the jokes Patti here he comes." Said Liz as you saw him walk over to your direction. "Shit here he comes…" whispered (Friend Name)."How are we supposted to act?" she asked. You glanced down at your dress, pretty nervous. Your realized something, that there was a bow on the right side of the dress and not the left side… _If he would react to an uneven frame then what would he do if he saw this…that would be so damn embarresing. _You quickly covered the bow with you hand as he came up to the group.

"Hey Kid!" cried Patti. "Hi Kid." greeted Liz.

"Hey Liz, Patti." Said Kid. He glanced over and turned to look at you and (Friend Name). "Oh, who are you?" he looked at you. "O-Oh H-Hi…" you stuttered. You were a little nervous. Well, it was Lord Death's son in front of your face right now… _I guess who wouldn't get nervous…?_ He smiled at you. "Hello there, what's your name?" he asked. "Oh, I-It's (Name)…" you replied. "And this is (Friend Name), my weapon and partner!" you continued and gestured to her. "Nice to meet you!" she said cheerily. "It's nice to meet you both, but I've never seen you two before, are you guys new?" he asked curiously. You nodded. "Hm, well that explains it. I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid." He answered. "A-Alright." You stifled a smile. "So are you enjoying it so far?" he asked. "Yep!" replied (Friend Name). "It's alright, the cake was delicious." You pointed out. You and (Friend Name) couldn't help but laugh. _It was Kid who cut the cake I'm assuming now. _"Hey what's so funny?" Kid asked, not getting the joke. "Oh uh, ha, it's nothing." You answered. "Well, seeing as there's nothing to do anyway… would you like me to show you around my dad's school? You said you were new, after all." Kid smiled. (Friend name) tugged on your sleeve. "Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" she whispered. "Huh? Oh, sure!" you said to her. "Wait a minute Kid, my (Friend Name) wants to talk to me in private." You tell him, and he nods. "Okay. Fine with me, just let me know your answer when you're done." He tells you.

You feel (Friend Name)'s hand tug your arm over to a corner of the room, where there was hardly anyone there. "What do you want!?" you asked her. "Dude I see what he's trying to do! He's trying to set up a date I can tell! You should totally say yes!" she cried, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Calm the fuck down it's not that!" you cried. "All he said was show us around the school! 'US'!" you cried in counter. _Wait, he did say 'us', right…? Us as in two people! Two! _

"It's practically a date you could soo yell it~!" (Friend Name) cried, not letting it go, she was determined on it being a date. "FINE, if it'll make you SHUT UP then yes it's a date, you happy!?" you yelled in her face. "WAHOO~!" she cried. "Now go tell him it's a yes~" "Yeah yeah, shut up I'm going okay?" you sighed as you made your way to Kid's direction.

"So? What's your answer?" he asked. "It's a yes!" you answered. He smiled at you. "Oh that's wonderful! Ah, should we go now, or a little later?" he asked. "Uhhmmmm, now is good." You say. "Great! Let's go." He smiled, as he let you out the door and into the hallway. "Where should we go first?" he asked you, "Any place you want to know in particular?"

You hesitated for a while. What place should you go first? You weren't sure where to go. The library? Art room? You really liked to draw….and read…. Hm… "Do you know where the Library is?" you ask him. "Sure I know where it is! Let's go, I'll show you." He said kindly as you followed him down the hall. You looked around, there were a lot of rooms, and you weren't sure what they were. You were hoping that Kid would show you the rooms and what they were… "Oh, over in that room over there is the Nurse's room. You need anything treated that's the place to go, they have some really good service." He explained as you both passed by a room labeled 'Infirmary'. "Oh that's nice, I'm sure I'll be there on a daily basis…" you muttered. He turned to look at you. "What do you mean?" Kid asked curious. "You see (Friend Name)'s pretty clumsy and gets sick a bunch so…" you sighed. "Ah I see. Well surely that won't happen too much. Here, this over here is the Library!" he lead you into a pair of double doors.

It was really huge, and it looked like they had a shit-load of books here! "Oh my gosh! So many books!" you cried. "I don't know which one to read first!" Kid laughed. "Love to read, do you? I know a friend who loves reading." He tells you. "Really who?" you ask, you really wanted to talk to more people…no one really talks to you. He smiled, "You know Maka Albarn right?" he asked. You nod. "Great! She loves reading, I'm sure you guys will get along great!" he said. You laugh, "I'll have to talk to her then!" you cry. You continued you roam around the library. "Do you think they have any books on drawing? I'm a huge drawer…but I'm not great." You admitted. Kid _hmm_ed. "I think they have those in the art room, let me show you there." He says as you walk out with him to go back into the hallway.

Just as your walking you spot a boy alone in the hallway, but it wasn't Soul or Black*Star. He had Black hair and had Soul's eye color. He seemed to just be sitting down alone in the hall. "Hey Kid, who's that boy?" you whisper to Kid. Kid looked puzzled. "I-I never seen him before….I'm not sure." He answered. He came up to him, "Hey there, what are you doing all alone here? You know the party's in the room right?" he asked him. The boy stared and turned to look at him, and answered. "Oh. Yeah…sorry 'bout that. I've been waiting on a friend for a while and she hasn't come yet…" he answered hoarsely. "I'm Thorn…" he replied.

_Thorn…_ the name rang across Kid's mind. _I know that sounds familiar somehow…but where have I hear it…?_

You turned to Kid, who appeared to be deep in thought. "Kid? Is there something wrong?" you ask. He shakes his head. "No it's nothing just thinking…" he answered as he turns to Face Thorn. "Well then Thorn, if your friend doesn't come in about thirty minutes, you come in the party room okay? Don't want people loitering you know?" "Yeah," replied Thorn, "sure sure…"

"Come on, (Name). Let's go to the Art Room." Said Kid. "Sure! Bye Thorn." You say to Thorn as you continued to walk with Kid.

_I know I've heard Thorn's name…..but where?!_

* * *

** LOL sorry for ending on a cliffhanger! Kinda. IT'S LONGER THIS TIME FUCK YEAH~! *ahem* yeah. I've been busy on some random shit. Thanks for all the follows, faves, and reviews people! Love ya all! Don't forget to review this chapter~! ^^ It all means a lot to me. So exicted. Saturday is my birthday! WHHOOOP~! xD**

**ANYWAYYYYYY. WHO WANTS TO SEE THE DOUJIN OF THIS!? xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**so sorry for the wait but it's here!**

****Kids POV:

Medusa's son. OH. FUCKING. HELL.

Well, we're screwed pretty bad, arn't we?

Joking. That's horrible thinking. But what are we going to do!? It's not like I can walk up to him and go, "Hey you're Medusa's son I will now kick your sorry ass."And now there's a slight chance of (Name) being in danger now...I gotta protect her at all costs!

"Hey Kid are you alright?" she asked me. I looked up. "Sure Sure!" I smiled. She smiled. "Great! I'm going to go talk with Soul and Maka alright?" I nodded. Then she walked off into the room.

I began to pace back and forth. What to do about her son...maybe he wasn't bad? Wait...what the hell am I talking about? That's Medusa we are talking about!

Wait, but there was Chrona...

Uggggggggghhhhh.

Your POV:

You headed to the room. You started to look for Soul and Maka, where could they be? "Hey, (Friend Name) do you know where Soul and Maka are?" you asked.

"Oh? They're outside on the balcony kissing right now."

"Oh than- WHAT!" you cried. Some people turned to stare at you.

"Dude I saw them kissing there!" (Friend Name) responded.

"Ohhh no way...I'm just gonna leave them alone for now..." you replied.

"Hey want cake? I know you were'nt in here for long I just thought." asked (Friend Name). Your stomach growled. "That would be a yes!" you laughed as you headed to the table with (Friend Name).

"Oh my gosh! They have (Friend's fave flavour)!" (Friend Name) cried.

"Oh hey I love (Flavour)!" you cried as you cut her and you a slice.

"This is ni- OUCH!" she cried as she fell to the floor. You turned around. "Are you alright!?" you asked.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I'll help you up!" you heard a voice. You turned to look up.

"Hey I know you!" you cried as soon as you saw who it was. "You're Thron right!"

(Friend Name) pulled you closer to her and whispered, "You know him!?" you nodded. "Yeah why?"

"...he's cute..." - ((Oh god why -_-))

Thron pulled her up, and smiled. "Ha, I'm sorry! Are you alright um..."

"(F-Friend's Name)... Hi..." you were standing right next to her and you could feel her blushing.

"It's showing." you whispered.

"Oh shit." she whispered as he quickly turned away. "Well Thorn I gotta talk to ya later! I'm gonna go um...clean this up!" she said as she walked away really fast like.

"Is she coming back because I can help her!"

"No it's alright I can help her!" you say.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah it's totally fine."

"Alright then I guess I should be on my way, um...hey weren't you with Kid?" he asked. You nod and smiled, "you know Death the Kid?" you ask him.

"You could say that we're friends I suppose..." he mutteres.

"Really? Oh that's nice!" you say as you helped (Friend Name) clean the mess as Thron walked away.

"Dude can you PLEASE set me up with him he's cute!" she cried.

You rolled your eyes, "he probably has a girlfriend, but I guess."

"YAYYY!" she cried as she glomped you to the floor.

Kid's POV:

I walked the hallways to find the room (Name) and (Friend Name) were in. Ah, found it! I walked around for a moment looking for them.

"Oh! I'm so- YOU." I felt Thorn bump into me, and I feel it wasn't ment to be an accident.

"What do YOU want." I glared. He stared at me with long cold eyes. "Ah nothing, just my mom is after your soul." he snickered.

MY soul? Medusa you clever bitch.

"Tell her she can't have it." I glared.

"We'll see about that, shinigami~" he snickered as he walked away from me.

He better know the only one who can have my soul is (Name). - ((Okay this is the suckish romantic thing ever i am so sorry (/).(\) ))

Your POV:

"Ugh, where is he?" (Friend Name) groaned.

"I found him! Kid's over there!" You smile, as you were about to talk to him when (Friend Name) grabbed your arm. "Not Kid! Thorn..."

"...You're kidding right." you rolled your eyes. "He's probably gone, you go look for him." you sighed as you yanked her hand away to talk to Kid. She frowned ((kinda like - -3-)) and began walking. "Fine suit yourself!"

You walked up to Kid and smiled. "There you are! I was looking for you!" Kid smiled, "Really!? Same here! What were you doing while I was gone?" he asked.

"Oh just talking with Thorn and (Friend Name)." you answered calmly.

"I'm sorry you what?" he asked, worried a bit. You repeated your words. "Is there something wrong with that?" you ask nervous.

"Yes. Yesh there is very." he replied sternly. "We gotta go."

And with that you were off.


	7. Chapter 7

**On deviantART I am holding a contest. Do you want your OC to be included in this story? Well you can, but only for one chapter, sorry... There are 15 spots left, all you need to do is either 1. Leave your application in the reviews or 2. PM me and I will add your name to the list (and since you can't really see the list unless you went to dA, I will tell you what number you are) OC's will be chosen by random. Of you win, I will PM you the good news, if you don't win...don't be sas because there will be more chances later on since the story plot is progressing. 3 OC's will be chosen for chapters 8 9 and 10. All you need to do is fill this out: Name: _ Age: _ Personality: _ Weapon or Meister: _**

**Good luck and enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

Your Friend's POV:

She walked around the halls of DWMA in search for Thorn, she kinda wanted to talk to him...I mean, he's freaking cute for crying out lould!

"Thorn, Where arrre you!?" she cried, walking the halls. She saw him in eyesight and quickly ran up to catch up with him. "Hey!" she called as he turned around. He smiled. "Oh, Hello! You're the girl with (Name) right?" he asked, as she nodded. "Yup I'm her best friend!"  
"Oh interesting..."

"Huh?

"Oh interesting!" (totally different tone of speech as the first one)

"Yeah, say you all alone here?" (Friend Name) asked. "Um...yeah pretty much no one really talks to me...It's cool though." replied Thorn. (Friend Name) shook her head. "Well, too bad you made a new friend right now!" She could see him turn away as it looked like he blushed a tiny bit. Aww, how cute!

"Aw, you blushies?" (Friend Name) mocked. Thorn blushed harder. "N-No I just get very red when I talk to people." she nudged his shoulder. "Yeah. Otherwise known as BLUSHING TEEHEEHEE~~" she laughs. "S-Stop i-it!" he cried, trying not to make more of a fool than he already was right now. He sighed, annoyed. "Oh...I'm sorry." (Friend Name) turned to look at her, then her face, which looked really sad... "Oh, I didn't mean for you to-"

"Yeah I know what you ment."

"But I-"

"No really, it's fine."

"Alright, but I still think you're not fine."

"Okay can we- hey what's with the bag?" (Friend Name) switched her curiosity to the tiny brown pouch Thorn held in his hands. "Um it's nothing..." Thorn said quicky. "Well, if it was nothing, then why would yoube holding it unless there was a reason too?" asked (Friend Name) a little suspicious. Sometimes (Name) would do the samething to her,when she tried to hide something from her, so naturally she would know he had a reason to carry it with him. "Okay fine. It's tea leaves..." he muttered. "Really, what kind of tea? I love tea." (unless you hate it like I do...then screw it she now loves it.) smiled (Friend Name).

"Really? So do I." replied Thorn. "What kind of tea do you like? I kinda like the minty ones...I hate sweet things, like Sweet Iced Tea..." he muttered. "Oh, well I like [insert a random tea name here] the best." answered (Friend Name). "Hey, I think I have tasted that before..." said Thorn.

"Anyway, what are you doing with them?" asked (Friend Name). "Well, boil the leaves and make tea and drink them, duh!" laughed Thorn. "Oh, Well you should make some, and then maybe me, Kid, and (Name) could all hang together and drink some!" suggested (Friend Name). "Oh, yeah that sounds great! Speakingof which, where is he anyway?" asked Thorn. (Friend Name) shurgged. "Maybe still with (Name). Want to head back?" she asked, he shook his head. "Maybe. When I'm done with the tea leaves." answered Thorn. "Alright, well head back when you're done, we'll all be waiting okay?" said (Friend Name) as she turned back to head back to the room. Thorn nodded, "Okay, bye (Friend Name)!" he smiled as he continued to walk.

"Wow, he's nicer than I thought." thought (Friend Name) outloud.

"...yeah that's what you think."

Your POV:

You felt the touch of someone poking you over and over. You turned to see Black*Star looking at you with a bored look on his face. "Um yeah okay I get it you want my attention now what do you want." you mumbled. "Why don't you make a move already, you big scardy cat." he said. "E-EXCUSE ME?!" you cried. "Look, I don't even know you let's stay friends-"

"No No I ment with Kid."

"Huh?"

"It's soo obvious you like him you two are like two loves birds in a tree having-"

"BLACK*STAR THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Tsubaki as she whacked him over the head. Hard. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, he's really rude isn't he?" she sighed. You looked over at Black*Star, who was on the floor in pain. "Um..yeah.." you slowly nodded because frankly you had no idea what to say. "Well, anyway do you like Kid? Sorry if that was rude..." asked Tsubaki. You instantly started to blush. "H-Huh?! Why is everyone suddenly so interested!?" you cry. "N-N...eh...well...um..." you stutter. Tsubaki laughed, "It's okay, you didn't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"I don't want to."

"Well, okay. See you later, I have to take this to the nurse." she looked at Black*Star when she said the word 'this'. You slowly watched her drag him out. I guess he ate too much she wasn't able to carry him.

"Hello~" you hear someone's voice, you turn around, and see kid smiling. You smiled as well. "Oh, Hello Kid, where did you go?" you ask. "I was getting some cake, you want some?" he held up two plates. Well, weather you wanted cake or not you still laughed at the fact that he probably was going to eat two slices to stay symmetrical. Talk about balanceing your diet...

"Kid do you get two of everything?" you laugh as you took one of the plates, wanting to see if he would flip out on you for unbalancing the balance. Whatever the hell that means... Oddly enough, he holds the plate with two hands. Figures. You and him stood and talked as you both ate the cake slices. "Mm, delicious!" you say, Kid nods, "I love this flavour!"

"So do I!" you cheer.

So far, this night was going perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Kid's POV:

Wow. She looks so cute! I tried to contain my blushing, it would've been awkward if I had, I just met her a few hours ago, and everyone would spread rumours I might like her.

As long as Black*Star doesn't find out I have nothing to worry about. I smiled. I began to talk when I saw her friend, (Friend Name) walk in. "Oh, I see (Friend Name) over there," I tell (Name). She looked over her shoulder, and smiled, "Hey where you?!" she cried. (Friend Name) smiled. "I was talking with Thorn?" Eh...WAIT WHAT!? "W-What for," I muttered, trying not to sound all pushy. "Just talking." she murmered. "You ok?" she asked. "Y-Yes..." I sighed. "Kid you look very tense." (Name) stated. "I n-need a drink, then I'll be fine." I stutered. "Kid, aren't you too young to drink!?" (Friend Name) cried. I laughed. "That isn't what I ment, I ment some water, or coffiee...I am going to head to the Break Room." I said. (Name) smiled, "Okay, we'll be waiting!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Something felt werid, I knew Thorn used Soul Protect, so no one could tell he's a sorcerer ((okay so like, it felt weird to call him a witch, and he's a guy, so I Googled what you could call a male witch and I thought sorcerer to be pretty decent^^b)) but I knew he was Medusa's son just by LOOKING at him, but something more went was wrong... He was still on Soul Protect, but I just got this very sick feeling being alone. I shouldn't be so paranoid, I'm a reaper! I sighed, as I walked to the Break Room. I found it and placed my hand on the doorknob.

The room wasn't empty.

There was someone in there.

And that someone is Thorn.

Your POV:

"So, how was your little chat with Thorn, eh?" you nudged (Friend Name)'s shoulder, your expression could tell you really wanted to know what was going on between the two of them. Some romance maybe? She blushed, "I-It wasn't all that special, I mean we just talk that's all. You like tea right?" she asks. You nod, "Yeah, it tastes okay. Why you ask all of a sudden?" you ask her curious. "Oh, well you see Thorn is making tea in the Break Room." she replied. "Isn't Kid going to the Break Room?" you ask, and she nods. "Yeah, he is, hey he looks like he knows Thorn, you think they're both friends or something?" (Friend Name) wonders. You hesitated, I mean, it could be possible, the way he looked at him in the halls seemed like they knew each other. "When I saw him in the hallway it looked like they could be friends...I'm not we should ask either one of them when they come back." you answer. You had a glass of punch in your hands, and you slowly took a sip. It tasted a little bitter, but maybe that was because you were drinking the same thing for over an hour now.

"He seemed pretty interested in you, huh?" called a voice. "Hm?" you mumbled, you looked at (Friend Name). She shrugged. "Wasn't me it was her." she pointed behind you as you turned around. There you saw a girl, in a (Color) party dress with ruffles, and she had [insert her h/c] hair and [insert her e/c] eyes, she looked kind of mad if you ask me..

"Oh, I didn't see you there. Hello!" you said, smiling kindly. "I saw Kid looking at you, he seems pretty into you, huh?" she kind of smiled. You blushed, "Y-You really think so!?" you stammered. She nods, "Yep. I'm May Takahiro, by the way." she introduced herself.

"Oh, well hey May, I'm (Full Name)." you smiled. "Like the dress by the way." you added. "Thanks, and who are you?" she looked at (Friend Name). She smiled. "Name's (Friend's Full Name). Nice to meetcha."

"Oh, okay (Friend name), so where did he go to anyway?" May asked. "He went to the break room to get some coffee or something." answered (Friend name). May nods, like, hmmm kinda nod. ((I dunno.)) "Oh alright, seems legit." she answered.

"So...May are you a weapon or a meister?" you ask, trying to make conversation with her, might as well make a new friend tonight. So why not?

"I'm a weapon." she answered.

"Oh, cool. Where is your meister?" asked (Friend Name).

"Somewhere." answered May.

"Well what is she doing?"

"Something... or someone." you could tell she tried not to laugh. Perverted jokes, that was actually kinda clever, but wrong sounding.

"So, she is somewhere, someplace, doing something?" asked (Friend Name).

"Yes, pretty much. Is that a problem?" she glared. "N-No it's not I was just wondering." (Friend Name) responded.

"Sure you were...yeah," she said. You could hear (Friend Name) whisper something into your ear. "She's kinda..." she started, but realizing May was staring dead at her. "WHAT?!" she cried, wanting to know what was going on. "I-It's nothing..." said (Friend Name) quietly. May glared, "Excuse me but I would like to know what people are saying about me." she cried. You sighed, "Sorry..." you murmer. She sighed annoyingly, "I guess it's okay." she responded.

"Yay, so about you and Kid..."

Kid's POV:

My hand was placed on the doorknob. I waited a bit, realizing who I was goning to meet on the other side...then slowly, I opened that door.

And there he was in the couch, sipping tea, he had a thing for tea, little like my thing for symmetry...no serriously. THE TEA ISN'T BOILED PROPERLY I guess you could say that we have some things alike, if he wasn't so bad I guess you might say we could be friends.

"Well Hello Reaper." he said cooly as he sipped his tea. How could he be so calm...it's just...sickening.

"I wasn't expecting you here." I murmered. "What a surprise." he smirked, "Wanna drink?" he pointed to the coffee pot. I stared, "Sorry I don't drink anything made by you." I stated. He gave me an annoyed look. "Have fun dieing of Thirst then." Thorn rolled his eyes and sips again, staring at me blankly, "What do you want?" he finally asked. I walked over to the counter and made myself coffee and took a sip. I sighed, it's been a long day. "Nothing, but you shouldn't be here." I muttered, "If anyone found out-"

"Well they won't find out." said Thorn. "Why not?" I asked annoyed. I yawned. I reached for the sugar packets, I must be more tired than I thought. I tore the packet open and mixed it in the drink and took another sip. "Whould you like to tell me why you are staring like that?!" I cried irritated.

"Yes. I never knew salt in coffee tasted good." Thorn mumbled.

"What are you- [insert really bad gagging noises] AHHHKK GROSS." I went to the sink and washed my mouth out, almost throwing up. "You um want something..." he mumbled. I gasped, "Uggggghhh," That tasted so disgusting! I walked to the fridge, looking for something better to drink. Nothing I liked... I grabed water then, and took a sip, trying to get the taste out but I could still fell it on my tounge.

" Um.. do you want some water or something." muttered Thorn. "I guess..." I gagged. "I just had water though so yeah.." I muttered, he rolled his eyes. "Well whatever then." he sipped again. I sighed, and realized I should get going now. "And where are you going?" he asked, "Leaving and going to talk to (Name) again.

"Oh, well I'm afraid you're not going anywhere."

"Oh, hey mom."

Your POV:

"It's been an hour and Kid isn't back yet." mumbled (Friend Name). You were a little worried, but maybe then again he could be doing something importaint... "Yeah that's true, where's May?" you asked, she said she was going to go somewhere, but you forgot why. "I'm not sure, I think she's talking with the other students." (Friend Name) answered. "Oh, o-"

"GUYS! KID IS GONE!" you heard May burst into the doorway. "Where did he go...?" asked Liz, who was talking with a guy she probably thought was cute. "Oh no Kid is missing!" cried Patty, freaking out. May was panting. "How am I supposted to know?!" she cried. "Okay calm down just tell us where he went." said Soul.

"I. Said. I DON'T KNOW. Anyway, I was walking around the hallways, and un, I don't know where it came from but all I know is that I heard a noise, and I think there was fighting involved. I was running to where I heard the noise but they were gone at the time I got there." May explained.

"But we're Kid's weapons!" cried Liz. "So...he's gone?" asked Patty. "Like kidnapped gone?" "I guess." muttered May. "Didn't he have to go get a drink?" you asked. "Oh that's right!" (Friend Name) cried. "Go there and check (Name)!" cried Maka. "We'll go too!" cried Liz and Patty in unison. "Alright!" May cried as you, Liz, Patty, her, and (Friend Name) ran to the Break Room. Where did he go what happened to him!? you had thoughts racing through your mind.

"HES NOT HERE!" cried May as you all got to the Break Room. "I-It's like nothing happened this place is okay." said Liz. "No evidence!" cried Patty looking around. "This is odd..." you mumbled, "I wonder what had happened." said (Friend Name). It was totally fine, like nothing ever happened, like someone took him and didn't leave any evidence. "I can't even sense anyone elses soul here except the people in here now." you said. Liz sighed. " What to do now?" she sighed.

"To do now?! What does it look like?!" cried May. "We find where he went!" she cried. Everyone nodded. "Right. To find Kid!" Patty giggled. Everyone cheered.

"RIGHT~!"


	9. Chapter 9

**OH YEAH 1,000 WORDS EXACTLY xD (not counting this)**

* * *

"Where do we look first?" asked (Friend Name). "He could be anywhere here, or in Death City!"

"If he is in Death City..." you mumbled softly. You looked around the room, even though there was no evidence left in where Kid could have one you still wanted to see if somehow some little bitty thing could help you. You began to think it out in your head. Kid was the only one in the-

"Thorn." you said.

"Excuse me?" asked Liz.

"What about him?!" cried (Friend Name)

"Well think about it he was in here too!" you say. It was possible he could've taken Kid, you didn't know why but I guess anything's possible these days... you sighed. "I-I guess it can happen but I doubt it!" cried (Friend Name). You scowled. The only reason she disagreed was because she had a crush on him. Personally you didn't really like him that much, sure he acted nice around you but he seemed pretty cold when he talks to Kid. It's like they had a deep hatred for each other. You sighed and walked out of the room but May grabbed your shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going off too!?" she cried. You sighed. "I'm leaving to find him." you reply.

"You don't even know where he is."

"Well that's what I'm going to find out!"

"How are you going to do that?" asked Liz, and Patty nodded.

"I'm just going to ask around the school and Death City, duh." You respond and you felt (Friend Name) grab your arm. "Hey not without me!" she cried.

You sighed, and pulled your arm away from her and nodded. You really just wanted to do this by yourself, but you need a weapon, and (Friend Name) did just that. Liz and Patty know Kid better than anyone else, and face it; you couldn't do this by yourself. "Alright you guys can come with me, just because it would be too hard for me on my own." You responded, as they all cheered and smiled. "Great!" (Friend Name) cried.

"Eh?" a phone buzzed. You looked around, it wasn't your phone, or (Friend Name)'s either.

"Oh, whoops that's mine." said May as she answered it. "Hello? Yeah. Uh huh. Oh I see. Well then I'll go home now then. Okay. Bye." she answered as she hung up the phone. "Sorry I got to go." she rolled her eyes. "Who was that?" asked Patty. "My meister." May responded as she walked out of the door.

"Bye then!" you said as you watched her leave the room and walk out of the hallway. "I guess it's just the four of us then." You sigh, as the others nodded.

"Let's try to make this as easy as possible." said Liz.

"I hope wherever Kid is, he's okay!" frowned Patty.

"Me too." You said.

Kid's POV:

I struggled to get free, but I knew it was no use, I was tied up and I couldn't see a thing. (It was dark outside anyway.) I tried to yell, but Thorn put a spell on me and I couldn't talk. I could open my mouth but no words would come out. I sighed, and continued to struggle.

"Ugh stay still." mumbled Thorn. I scowled. "You know they'll know I'm gone someday!" I wanted to say, but I knew I couldn't.

"Mom he's like a worm he won't stop moving."

"Just carry him god..."

"I can't when he's squirming like that..."

"Are you going to bug me about this all night or are we going to get this done?"

"Okay. Geez." Thorn murmured as he continued walking. I kept struggling trying to break free to Liz and Patty, but I figured it would be no use since I couldn't speak anyway. I sighed again. I began to think it out what was going to happen to me.

I grimaced, not liking what I was thinking off.

Your POV:

"H-Hi miss have you seen Death the Kid anywhere?" you asked a lady walking on the street. She hesitated. "No I haven't seen him, shouldn't be at the DWMA?" she asked. (Friend Name) nodded. "Yes but he's kind of missing..." she said quietly. "Oh, I see... well I hope he gets found!" she said as she walked down the street.

"This is so hopeless we're never going to find him!" cried Patty.

"Find who?"

"Pardon?" asked Liz.

There was a girl standing behind you, and you turned around and smiled warmly at her. "H-Hey..." she said quietly. "Were you looking for someone?" she asked. You nodded and told her what happened.

"Oh. Well I was supposed to join DWMA today but I was late so I have to do it tomorrow, but maybe I can help you find who you're looking for!" she smiled. "I'm Brooke." she said.

"Hey Brooke~" said Liz and Patty in unison. You smiled, and (Friend Name) opened her mouth to speak. "Hey. You know Death the Kid, yeah we're looking for him." she said. "Oh, I haven't seen someone like that I don't think, what does he look like..?" Brooke asked.

"He's 14 and he had yellow eyes and black hair." answered Liz.

"He also has three white strips on the side of his head!" added Patty.

"Hm...Haven't seen a boy like that but if I do I'll let you know!" Brooke answered. You smiled. "Okay! Well you go to DWMA right I'm sure we'll see you there, me and (Friend Name) started today!" you cry.

"Really, that's great! I guess I will see you tomorrow! I hope you find Kid!" she said as she walked away.

"Well that was nice." said Liz as Patty nodded. You kept walking asking people and still they gave you the same exact answer, was this really worth it? What if Kid was never found? No, No you shouldn't think like that, its loser talk. You are NOT a loser that's for sure.

You were a freaking winner. You WILL find Kid!


	10. Chapter 10

PREVIOUSLY ON SOUL EA- no no no... /ahem/

*ONE WEEK LATER*

10 people sat around on a roundtable. You. (Friend Name), Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Brooke, and Keeley. She slapped her hand on the table, "Alright everybody, LET'S GET DOWN TO WORK." Everyone sat in silence, not knowing what to say since Kid had been gone now for a whole week. It's not that you didn't care about him because you obviously did. Don't get me wrong you just really suck at guessing.

"Pszsst (Name)," whispered Maka, "who is this girl again?"  
You turned to Maka, "I dunno if you guys met yet but she's a student here, her name is Keeley." you answered, Maka nodded and began to speak. "Guys I think if we're going to get Kid back we should take things a little more seriously?"

"t's been a whole week and we have not made progress at all..." said Brooke. I guess the shyness didn't wear out yet. She wouldn't really talk sometimes but now this is all just about finding a friend.

"This is getting RIDICULOUS." cried Black*Star. Tsubaki nodded. "You guys even seen Thorn anywhere?" she asked.

"No." everyone said all at once.

"See exactly." she replied.

"I'm just saying if we knew where he was, why don't we just ambush him and beat the shit out of him until he tells us?" Black*Star asked.  
You shot up from your seat, "I LIKE THAT IDEA." you cried. (Friend Name) shook her head, "No No No you can't solve things with violence." she countered.

"I'm not the one who thought he was cute."

"Excuse me!"

"Come one guys that has... not that much to do with it..."

"You guys are getting nowhere again!"

And this was what it was like everyday until this point. Babbles and useless arguing. It was very annoying to some of you and at times a few people just wanted to call it quits.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. "Hello?" they said. Liz got up from her chair and opened the door. "Yes can I help you?" she asked, it was a student, she seemed to be in a rush, she caught her breath and walked inside. "I...I..." she somewhat panted.

"What is it?" Asked Maka.

"Out with it already!" cried Soul.

The girl took a deep breath and spoke, "I saw Kid!" she replied.

… "WHAT?" Everything grew silent in the room.

"Where did you see him!? Was he with THorn or something? What was he doing?!" cried Keeley.

"You're asking too many questions, one at a time please..." went (Friend Name). The girl eyed Keeley. "Well ok, one; around the neighborhood, you know, where he lives?At least I think... Two; I don't know who you're talking about, but I swear his was alone. Finally for all I know he was just walking, as it seemed as he was looking for something..." explained the girl. You nodded, but something was off.

"So you mean to tell my he's gone and suddenly is back?" asked Liz.

"Smells fishy~" commented Patty.

"That just doesn't make any sense.." mumbled Maka.

"Sounds like a bunch of crap.." went Soul and Black*Star.

Tsubaki shook her head. "Maybe he somehow escaped." You ponder the thought. "Well I suppose it's a possibility." you answered to her. (Friend name) nodded. "Yeah that Kid's real tough I bet he'd find a way!" (Heehee puns.) Brooke nodded. "I agree." You looked at her and you forgot she was in the room for a while! This girls shyness I swear...

Suddenly you all knew what you had to do. "Guys?" started Keeley.

"Let's go and get our Kid back!"

"YEAH!" cheered everyone. Who knows, things could be looking up for you.

XxxxxxxxxX (Short flashback of only a day before the meet-up) Kid's POV

"Gosh darn it get me out of here!" yelled Kid, kicking at the door. The door was locked obviously. Outside the door was Thorn, because his mother said so and he had nothing better to do but listen to moaning and feeling the even intervals of kicks every now and then. Four times to be exact. Kid kicked the door twice with each foot. Shows that in a semi-life-threatening circumstances he doesn't mess around with symmetry.

"Oh geez quit whining, I don't want to be here either." Thorn rolled his eyes. "I have been listening you fail for the past nineteen or so hours give it a break and get some sleep or something! There is a freaking BED in there for a reason!" he yelled through the door. Kid scowled.

"Oh noo he's scowling are you going to do that a second time?" mocked Thorn, causing Kid to scowl again but not for symmetric reasons just because Thorn was probably would (Reader) put in this case, "a dick."

"HEY!" the both of them could hear Medusa now.

"WHAT!?" yelled back Thorn. He didn't see why she could just walk up to him like any normal person would.

Oh wait a minute...that's right because she's MEDUSA.

"Get Kid over here, I'm ready now."

Kid gulped, as he did not like this.


End file.
